


Even's World

by Skamzombie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, I cried writing this, Isak has just been punched, Love, M/M, a little emotional, love love love, not sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: after the events of the last clip of season 4 episode 5. Isak has been hurt and Even thinks it's his fault.





	Even's World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece I wrote on it. It became extremely emotional to write so...ahhh I hope you like

Even’s fingers danced across Isak’s skin, his fingertips light as a feather gently tracing the outline of the purple bruised pattern in front of him.  He felt his body breaking under the touch of his world’s bruises. Of the pain he has created in front of him.

Becacuse that’s what he was.

Isak was his world.

And Even had ruined that, he had been careless, stupid in thinking that he could protect him from the darkness within him. The piece of him that always broke every single bright and good thing the universe blessed him with.

Sometimes he thought the universe only gave him these things just to watch him go through the pain of destroying them himself. Of making them disintegrate under his touch. To burn near his presence.

Even hurt everything

And then everything hated him.

He shook, his breath shaky and uneven as he took a step back…it took him a moment to realise he was crying, breaking.

He felt his knees buckle, and he waited, waited for himself to crash into a thousand pieces on the ground, to fall apart and never return. To disappear.

But it never happened.

Instead he felt the world catch him.

Felt the worlds arms wrap around him and hold him close. Their breathe right at his ear as the world whispered over and over again “it’s not your fault, it’s not your fault…It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.”

The words caressed the scars wrapped around Evens heart and made the tears that fell soften into tiny droplets of hope.

He gazed up into his worlds eyes with an expression of pure despair, guilt and love.

“I am sorry, I am- jesus Isak I knew it, I knew I would hurt you I-“

the soft hands of his world, upon his face, Isak’s cheek brushing against his, took all the words right out of him. They evaporated instantly, causing him to forget everything he was thinking as the world whispered right on his lips, “Don’t you dare be sorry”

Isak rested his forehead against Evens as he gazed intently into his loves eyes “you never hurt me Even, you save me. Every time. Every damn time”

Even felt himself inhale the words straight off of Isak’s lips, he felt them enter his body and materialise into a bright light that outshone the darkness and made him feel warm from the centre of his heart to the tips of his eyelashes.

His arms consumed Isak and held onto his world for dear life. It became an instinct, pulling Isak close, close close, until he could feel, see, breathe nothing but the boy that took it away. The light that captivated everything awful and lonely and cruel in the world, and made Even see nothing but the bright green in his worlds eyes, the crooked tooth in his worlds smile and the warmth in his worlds kiss.

Isak held him tight that night, and Even held him tighter. Their arms wrapped around each other, their legs intertwined. They lied on their sides, with their faces tucked against each others necks, chest against chest, heart upon heart. They slept holding everything they loved in their arms, whispering against each others skin every little thing they loved about the other.

Isak’s touch

Even’s laugh

The way Isak tells Even about every weird dream he has the moment he wakes up

The sound Even makes when Isak kisses the dimple in his cheek

How Isak dances to every song Even plays even if it’s one he hates-for Even he will try

How Even traces the beginning of a piece of art upon Isak’s skin when he can’t sleep, how he says that he doesn’t need a canvas when Isak is already a piece of art.

How Isak made him believe that he’s not alone

How Even gave Isak a chance to show him.

Even kissed every single edge and curve of Isak’s face until he was convinced that all he could see was love, not a single trace of the hate left. He let Isak’s body heat warm him and he melted under his worlds touch. He smiled when he felt Isak’s fingertips brush his hair and he whispered again in the night that he was sorry.

Isak whispered back “say that one more time and I’m making you drink the mystery milk that has been there since we moved in”

Even laughed and tackled Isak, until he was a writhing giggling mess beneath him.

“You wouldn’t dare” he said before kissing his world into oblivion.

It was all and it was everything.

He was everything.

And he always will be.

 


End file.
